Feliz Cumpleaños a mí
by A.Mars
Summary: Bella pensó que su cumpleaños sería una celebración tranquila junto a su mejor amiga... Pero gracias al pequeño problema de Alice con la puntualidad, sin planearlo, Bella obtuvo una celebración mucho más placentera. -ONE SHOT-


**Holaa Chicas! Aquí estoy después de MESES sin publicar :( ... Debo confesar que en serio extrañé estar por aquí Jajaja!**

**En fin, aquí vengo con otra de mis locuras una vez más!**

**Como saben, los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer (Pero ella me presta a Edward los fines de semana :D) La historia si es mía!**

**¡Espero la disfruten!**

* * *

-"Bells lo juro, en una hora estoy en mi casa e iremos a almorzar como te lo prometí"- Alice me hablaba desde el otro lado de la línea y casi ruedo los ojos al escucharla, yo sabía que esa hora en su idioma era en realidad alrededor de 3 horas.

-"Pudiste avisarme antes Allie, ya estoy frente a tu casa"- Casi lloriquee.

-"¡Perfecto!"- chilló –"Espérame en mi casa mientras regreso, Edward está allí, él te abrirá"- la idea de pasar tiempo con Edward no era del todo mala y al menos era más atractiva que devolverme a casa.

-"Está bien Alice… te esperaré _una hora_"- hice especial énfasis en el tiempo para que se apresurara y escuché una risita por parte de Alice, sabía que había entendido el mensaje.

-"Nos vemos Bells… Oh, y feliz cumpleaños otra vez amiga"- Si, estaba de cumpleaños y aunque yo no quería celebrarlo pues era un día de semana, Alice había insistido en que almorzáramos juntas y luego iríamos a tomar algunas copas… algo tranquilo según ella. Pero ahora estoy aquí tocando el timbre de su casa para esperarla porque a ella se le había hecho tarde… Si, feliz cumpleaños a mí.

Unos segundos después de tocar el timbre un Edward descalzo vestido con unos vaqueros y una sencilla remera verde abrió la puerta principal.

-"¿Bella?"- Se veía confundido de verme ahí pero aún así se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar. –"Alice no está"- tuve que reír al escucharlo aún confundido, aunque lo entendía pues no era común que yo estuviera aquí sin su hermana.

-"Hola para ti también Edward"- me burlé un poco de él a lo que Edward rodó los ojos. –"Alice me pidió que la esperara aquí"- le expliqué y él asintió en señal de entendimiento.

-"Bien, yo… estoy preparando algo para comer ¿quieres un poco?"- me ofreció.

-"De hecho estoy esperando a Alice para almorzar juntas… Pero puedo ayudarte si quieres"- la verdad es que al menos me distraería más si lo ayudaba en lugar de quedarme en la sala de estar viendo televisión, él asintió así que acompañé a Edward hasta la cocina para ayudarlo.

-"¿Cuánto dijo Alice que se tardaría?"- Edward me preguntó mientras buscaba algunas cosas en la nevera.

-"Una hora"- Edward elevó una ceja divertido al escucharme.

-"¿Sabes que eso en realidad quiere decir unas dos o tres horas, cierto?"- Asentí suspirando pues ambos conocíamos el _pequeño_ problema que tenía su hermana con la puntualidad –"Eso quiere decir que tendrías que esperar todo ese tiempo para comer"- y ahora que lo mencionaba, la verdad es que ya estaba sintiendo un poco de hambre.

-"Supongo que podría comer un poco… Para no morir de hambre mientras la espero"- Bromee un poco. Además, sé que mi hambre no haría más que aumentar mientras la esperaba y sinceramente, mi humor no era precisamente el mejor cuando estaba hambrienta.

Edward prepararía pasta a la carbonara y como me ofrecí a ayudarlo ambos nos sumergimos en la preparación del platillo, la verdad es que no sabía que Edward cocinaba y así se lo hice saber.

-"Debo confesar que estoy sorprendida Edward, no sabía que eras capaz de cocinar algo decente"- le estaba dando la espalda a Edward cuando hablé por lo que sólo escuché una pequeña risa de su parte.

-"Sé hacer muchas otras cosas además de molestarte Bella"- esta vez fui yo quien soltó una pequeña carcajada. La verdad es que mi relación con Edward era un tanto extraña, no compartía mucho tiempo con él, las pocas veces que lo veía era en su casa o algunas veces en el campus, pero cuando nos veíamos la mayor parte del tiempo la pasábamos molestándonos el uno al otro, pero no era porque no nos soportáramos, simplemente disfrutábamos hacernos molestar… Raros, lo sé.

-"Dime, ¿cómo es que estás pasando tu cumpleaños cocinando aquí conmigo? ¿Dónde está el chucho?"- Me giré sorprendida hacia él.

-"¿Recuerdas mi cumpleaños?"- le pregunté un poco incrédula.

-"Digamos que después de tu último cumpleaños creo que es imposible olvidar la fecha"- Me sonrojé al recordar mi cumpleaños número 21, Alice insistió en celebrarlo en un bar ya que oficialmente era mayor de edad y no sé como terminamos completamente ebrias, tanto que Edward tuvo que venir por nosotras y para ser sincera, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando llegó al local o quien lo llamó, sólo tengo algunos flashes de Alice y yo riendo en el auto de Edward, luego vomitando ya en su baño y por último Edward esperándonos afuera para llevarnos al cuarto de Alice.

-"Uh si, ese día nos pasamos un poco de tragos"- susurré avergonzada.

-"¿Sólo un poco?"- soltó una carcajada –"¡Hasta me llamaste guapo!"- él seguía divertido pero yo me sonrojé nuevamente, esa era una información que no sabía y si antes ya me sentía avergonzada, ahora con esto era peor. Es decir, Edward si es atractivo –habría que ser ciega para no notarlo- pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta y mucho menos a él. Carraspee para aclararme la garganta y decidí cambiar de tema.

-"Lo importante es que ese día aprendimos a no mezclar bebidas"- sonreí tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza. –"Y volviendo a lo que estábamos, estoy aquí porque Alice tuvo que reunirse con una compañera después de clase por un trabajo que les asignaron, Rose está trabajando… Y terminé con Jake hace más de un mes Edward"- le respondí a la pregunta que me había hecho antes de recordar el incidente de mi cumpleaños.

-"Oh, lamento lo del chucho"- intentó sonar sincero pero ambos sabíamos que no era así, Edward y Jacob jamás se llevaron bien y cuando Jake y yo empezamos a salir eso nunca cambió. Miré a Edward alzando una ceja pues sabía que sólo fingía pesar y él no pudo evitar reír divertido al descubrirlo.

-"Está bien, no lo lamento, nunca me ha caído bien… En serio no sé que le viste Bella, al menos la ceguera duró sólo unos meses"- se burló de mí y de mi supuesto mal gusto. Mi _relación_ con Jake –si se le puede llamar así- sólo duró un mes pero no lo corregí al respecto, total, ya eso era algo del pasado.

No hablamos más al respecto y sólo nos dedicamos a terminar de cocinar para después comer la pasta y debo decir que quedó realmente deliciosa así que lo alabé por ello, aunque eso sólo logró inflar más su ya gran ego.

Una vez comimos –yo sólo un poco en comparación con su gran plato- lavé todo lo que habíamos ensuciado mientras él lo secaba y lo guardaba todo en su lugar. Para cuando terminamos ya había pasado la hora que Alice me había pedido que la esperara y por supuesto ella aún no había llegado, y como si la hubiese invocado con el pensamiento, recibí un mensaje de su parte.

**-Bells, estoy atascada en el tráfico… llegaré tarde-**

Suspiré al leer el mensaje, sabía que ahora se tardaría aún más, al menos ya había comido algo con Edward.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- Edward me preguntó al escuchar mi suspiro.

-"Alice está atascada en el tráfico"- Le respondí pensando que lo mejor sería regresar a mi casa y esperarla allá para no seguir molestando a Edward.

-"Ven, veamos televisión mientras la esperamos"- me ofreció pero yo negué de inmediato.

-"No tienes que quedarte conmigo Edward, lo mejor es que me marche y espere a Alice en mi casa"- apenas terminé de hablar Edward rodó los ojos y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar.

-"No seas tonta Bella, quédate y así me cuentas cuando descubriste que el chucho era un dolor en el trasero: una hora después de conocerlo ¿o te llevó más tiempo?"- se sentó en el sofá mientras hablaba divertido y palmeó a su lado para que lo acompañara. Lo miré unos instantes, él fijó su mirada en la mía y aunque suene extraño, cualquier duda sobre quedarme desapareció, así que decidí sentarme con él.

-"Jake no es mala persona"- le respondí apenas me senté junto a él, Edward me miró alzando una ceja y no pude evitar reír divertida. –"Está bien, es un poco molesto no lo negaré"- solté una risita recordando como los primeros días que empezamos a salir empezó a demostrar lo arrogante que era y por eso empecé a evitarlo… Si, nuestro _noviazgo_ duró un mes pero sólo porque hice todo lo posible por evitar verlo durante varios días hasta que no pude más y terminé con él, en serio era insoportable. –"Ahora sé por que lo detestas"- Y es que aunque yo lo conozco desde hace poco, él estudia con Edward desde que empezaron la carrera de derecho y al parecer desde entonces lo detestaba.

-"Te advertí que era una molestia en el trasero"- se burló -"¿Y qué me dices de Newton? Me enteré que babea por ti"- lo miré como si le hubiere salido una segunda cabeza.

-"¿Me estás tomando el pelo Edward? Si hay alguien en este mundo realmente molesto en este planeta es Mike Newton"- Espero que Edward sólo esté bromeando por que no sé si soportaría tenerlo tras de mí en el campus.

-"Es cierto, él mismo se lo dijo a Jasper"- él reía al ver mi cara de terror y me dieron ganas de golpearlo por burlarse. –"Oh ¿te imaginas si sales con él Bella? En un día sabrás todo sobre él, los dos sabemos que lo mejor que él hace es hablar sobre sí mismo"- ambos reímos pues sabíamos que era totalmente cierto. –"Creo que debería incitarlo a que te invite a salir, sería algo divertido de ver"- Y ahí todo rastro de risa de mi parte desapareció.

-"Oh no te atreverías Edward"- lo miré de mala manera y me levanté como un resorte del sofá pero él sólo rió divertido.

-"Pensándolo bien, creo que es algo que me gustaría ver"- Él seguía divertido pero yo definitivamente había dejado de reírme hace mucho, le di otra mala mirada y me giré para marcharme a la cocina, quería un poco de agua y así finalizaba el tema de Newton de una vez por todas, pero entonces Edward me tomó de repente por el brazo y me haló hacia él cayendo sobre sus piernas quedando con nuestros rostros muy cerca.

-"Sabes que sólo estaba bromeando Bella, no te marches por eso"- Estaba confundida por su reacción pero ahora entendía por qué me tomó así, él pensaba que me quería marcharme, quise reír pero de pronto su cercanía estaba alterando mis nervios.

-"Yo… sólo quería ir a la cocina"- tartamudee un poco sintiéndome nerviosa por la posición en la que estábamos.

-"Oh"- susurró sin soltarme ni alejarme de él. –"¿Ya te felicité por tu cumpleaños?"- preguntó todavía susurrando y demonios que estaba tremendamente nerviosa por esta extraña situación, aún así logré recordar que aunque él mencionó que hoy era mi cumpleaños, nunca me felicitó por lo que negué a su pregunta. –"Feliz cumpleaños"- me sonrió torcidamente y sentí mi corazón acelerarse ¿qué demonios me pasaba?.

-"Gracias"- respondí mordiéndome el labio inferior y si ya no estaba lo suficientemente inquieta, Edward llevó su mano a mis labios para acariciarlos.

-"¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te ves malditamente tentadora cuando muerdes tus labios?"- Casi jadee al escucharlo, nuestras miradas se encontraron en ese instante perdiéndome por primera vez en sus ojos y de lo siguiente que fui consciente fue de Edward inclinándose hacia mí para unir nuestros labios… Y definitivamente no estaba preparada para la explosión que sentí a continuación.

Millones de chispas saltaron entre nosotros sorprendiéndome por completo, el beso que empezó como un simple roce de labios en menos de dos segundos se transformó en un beso apasionado y desesperado, nuestros labios se movían desesperados como si se desearan desde hace mucho tiempo. No sé como lo logramos, pero sin separar nuestros labios Edward me ayudó a moverme para quedar completamente a horcajadas sobre él y llevé mis manos a su cabello, ese cabello desordenado que volvía loca a todas.

Edward gimió y profundizó el beso aún más, ya nuestras lenguas se estaban explorando una a la otra y yo no podía creer que me estaba sintiendo como en las nubes con un simple beso, era como si los otros besos que he compartido antes con otras personas hubiesen desaparecido, en este instante sólo existía Edward y sus labios sobre los míos. Él llevó sus manos a mi cadera incitándome a balancearme sobre él, causando que nuestros sexos se rozaran por encima de la ropa, noté como su miembro cobraba vida y cuando sentí que Edward llevaba una de sus manos bajo mi blusa fue cuando reaccioné con quien estaba apunto de tener sexo en la sala de su casa.

-"Esto es una locura"- logré pronunciar separándome de sus labios en un intento de recuperar la cordura.

-"¿Por qué?"- preguntó atacando mi cuello y demonios que así nadie lograría concentrarse.

-"Yo… Tú"- balbuceaba sintiendo sus besos a lo largo de mi cuello y seguía balanceándome sobre él –"No lo sé"- Susurré por fin, quería decir que esto era una locura porque era la mejor amiga de su hermana, pero la verdad, en este instante –y sintiendo sus labios en mi cuello- no lo veía tan mal como hace cinco segundos. Escuché como Edward soltó una pequeña risa por mi balbuceo, necesitaba volver a saborear sus labios así que lo tomé por el cabello para separarlo de mi cuello y unir su boca a la mía una vez más.

-"Te deseo Bella"- su voz se escuchaba totalmente ronca y envió millones de sensaciones por todo mi cuerpo.

-"Yo también"- Demonios que lo hacía, no sé si lo hacía desde hace tiempo o no, sólo sé que en este instante lo único que quería era tenerlo en mi interior.

Apenas respondí, Edward se levantó –llevándome con él en el proceso- y empezó a caminar conmigo colgada a él hasta las escaleras hasta finalmente llegar a su habitación, no podía creer lo que estaba apunto de hacer con el hermano de mi mejor amiga, ¿cómo es que habíamos pasado de una simple conversación a esto? No lo sabía, pero mierda, en este momento no podía pensar en nada más.

En los años que tengo viniendo a esta casa jamás había entrado a la habitación de Edward y estaría mintiendo si digo que en este instante estoy observando la decoración de la misma… digamos que ahora tengo otras cosas en las que concentrarme.

Edward me arrojó sobre su cama con delicadeza, su rostro estaba adornado con una sexy sonrisa que estaba empeorando la situación en el centro de mis bragas. También sonriéndole, lo atraje hacia mí, mientras nos besábamos él aprovechó la oportunidad para despojarme de mi blusa así yo también hice lo propio y le quité su remera dejando al descubierto todo su torso… demonios que estaba bueno.

Sin perder más tiempo me despojó del sujetador, noté como sus orbes esmeraldas se oscurecían al observarme y no pude evitar morder mi labio inferior por causarle esa reacción. Edward tocó, masajeó y mordisqueó todo a su paso, cuando llegó a mi pantalón también se deshizo de él junto a mi ropa interior de un solo tirón; estaba totalmente expuesta a él pero poco me importó, con cada roce y cada caricia millones de chispas saltaban entre nosotros.

-"Eres hermosa Bella"- su voz estaba cargada de deseo y no hizo más que aumentar mi necesidad por él.

Edward se dedicó a explorar mi cuerpo entero, me sentía en las nubes sólo con sus besos y caricias, pero cuando por fin introdujo dos de sus dedos en mi interior más su _muy_ talentosa lengua, simplemente me hizo explotar en un grandioso orgasmo, uno que me hizo voltear los ojos debido al placer.

Cuando logré recuperarme de esa explosión, hice que Edward se acostara, le quité los vaqueros quedando únicamente con su bóxer negro frente a mí, lo acaricié sobre la tela haciéndolo gemir sonoramente y al quitarle por fin esa última prenda… santa mierda, sí que era enorme.

Tomé su miembro en mi mano masajeándolo escuchando como la habitación se llenaba de sus gemidos, me sentía poderosa por hacerle emitir esos sonidos, así que aventurándome un poco más, llevé mi boca hasta su muy erecto miembro, normalmente esto era algo que no disfrutaba del todo pero por muy extraño que parezca, con Edward me sentía diferente, lamí y juguetee con él, los sonidos que Edward hacía me motivaban a seguir con mi tarea.

Quería seguir en mi labor pero ya moría por sentirlo en mí, así que me separé un poco y antes de asegurarle a Edward que estaba tomando la píldora, se senté a horcajadas introduciéndolo por fin en mi interior y mierda que fue la mejor sensación que he tenido en mi vida. Ambos soltamos sonoros gemidos cuando nos unimos, me balancee sobre él un par de veces pero en unos pocos minutos Edward nos había dado la vuelta quedando él sobre mí, llevó una de mis piernas a su cuello y empezó con el más delicioso y placentero vaivén que podía existir.

Era como si nuestros cuerpos hubiesen sido creados para conectarse, con cada estocada me llevaba al cielo y me hacía gritar de una forma en la que definitivamente agradecía que más nadie de la familia estuviese presente, no sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, simplemente había olvidado que existía un mundo fuera de esta habitación, yo seguía gimiendo y él seguía empujando en mi interior cuando el más grande y poderoso orgasmo que he tenido en toda mi jodida existencia se apoderó de mí.

-"Feliz cumpleaños"- susurró en mi oído justo cuando sintió mis paredes contraerse y el orgasmo empezara a hacer estragos en mi cuerpo. Después de un par estocadas más Edward gimió mi nombre mientras derramaba su líquido en mi interior incrementando aún más el placer que estaba sintiendo… Definitivamente, feliz cumpleaños a mi.

Unos cuantos minutos después de nuestras respectivas explosiones, aún con las respiraciones agitadas Edward salió de mi interior y se acostó a mi lado mientras ambos intentábamos controlar nuestras respiraciones.

-"Esto ha sido… Genial, no, genial es quedarse corto"- Edward fue el primero en hablar y mi sonrisa tonta no se hizo esperar.

-"Si que lo fue"- en serio no podía quitar esa sonrisa de mi rostro, aunque tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo. Es decir, sé que esto no se volverá a repetir pero no por eso dejaré de disfrutar este momento.

-"Bella yo…"- Edward empezó a balbucear pero yo ya sabía lo que quería decir por lo que decidí interrumpirlo.

-"Edward tranquilo, sé que no quieres complicaciones por lo que acaba de pasar… estoy plenamente consciente que esto no significa ningún tipo de compromiso entre ambos"- Noté que Edward fruncía ligeramente el ceño al escucharme pero no le presté atención –"Somos dos adultos que pasaron un buen momento, no espero de ti llamadas, flores ni bombones"- solté una risita al imaginarme aquello, sabía que Edward lo que menos quería era a una mujer obsesionada tras él y por eso se lo aclaré, él y yo nos seguiríamos viendo por que soy amiga de Alice y no quería que nuestros encuentros –aunque escasos- fuesen incómodos.

-"Pero yo…"- él empezó a hablar otra vez pero esta vez quien lo interrumpió fue el sonido de un coche que estaba llegando a la casa, al escucharlo ambos nos levantamos de la cama de un salto pues sabíamos que se trataba de Alice… Mierda, con todo lo que había sucedido olvidé por un momento que Alice estaba por llegar.

-"Distrae a Alice mientras me arreglo"- dije apresurada mientras recogía mi ropa que se encontraba dispersa por la habitación, pero antes de irme al baño fui hasta Edward para darle un último beso –"En serio, tranquilo que no tendrás a una acosadora tras de ti"- traté de bromear antes de entrar al baño.

No sé que demonios me ocurrió en ese momento, pero definitivamente no estaba preparada para el vacío que sentí cuando abandoné esa habitación.

-XoXoXo-

-"Bella ¿Al menos me estás escuchando?"- Alice me veía de mala manera llamando mi atención que una vez más se encontraba lejos de aquí como lo venía haciendo desde la semana anterior.

Me encontré con Alice en el estacionamiento del campus hace unos minutos y ella empezó a hablar sin parar desde entonces, pero yo sinceramente no le había prestado la menor atención, ¿la razón? Edward… Desde mi cumpleaños no podía dejar de pensar en él, pensé que lo que había sucedido esa tarde sería algo sin importancia pero me equivoqué, ese día algo cambió en mí y no lograba sacarlo de mi mente.

Aunque intenté no pensar en él y en lo que sucedió, era simplemente imposible, sentía que ese día habían salido a la superficie una cantidad de emociones y sentimientos que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Es decir, siempre fui consciente de que Edward es tremendamente atractivo, pero nunca había albergado sentimientos hacia él, o al menos no me había dado cuenta de ello… No diré que estoy enamorada por que estaría mintiendo, pero si tenía sentimientos fuertes hacia él.

Al principio pensé que era simplemente deseo, que deseaba repetir lo que hicimos esa tarde, pero aunque en parte es cierto, hace unos días descubrí que no era sólo eso, a pesar de que lo vi de lejos –y que él no me vio a mí- lo que sentí me dejó totalmente descolocada, mi corazón se aceleró y sentí aquellas mariposas en el estómago de las que tanto la gente hablaba… Descubrí que era algo más que deseo, no me atrevía a ponerle nombre pero podría casi asegurar que esos sentimientos siempre estuvieron allí, guardados, paralizados, hasta esa tarde.

-"Demonios Bells ¿qué sucede contigo?"- sin darme cuenta mi mente se había perdido otra vez volviendo a ignorar a Alice quien ahora más que molesta, se veía preocupada por mí.

-"Uh, nada Allie… Sólo estaba pensando en unos trabajos que me asignaron"- mentí descaradamente y rezando interiormente por que Alice me creyera. Ella me observó sospechosamente unos segundos pero al parecer decidió creerme y dejarme tranquila.

-"Como tú digas Bells… En fin, te decía que esta noche es noche de chicas ¿en tú casa o en la mía?"- la idea de ir a casa de Alice otra vez me ponía tremendamente nerviosa, sabía que no lo podría evitar siempre, pero al menos por hoy preferiría no ir.

-"En la mía"- respondí rápidamente –"Esta mañana mi papá tuvo que viajar por negocios y mi madre lo acompañó"- le expliqué esta vez más tranquilamente.

-"Perfecto entonces, le avisaré a Rose e iremos esta noche a tu casa"- Sin apenas darme cuenta habíamos llegado a mi coche y ya Alice se estaba despidiendo de mí con la promesa de vernos en unas pocas horas.

Antes de llegar a casa decidí pasar primero por el supermercado para comprar algunas cosas para esta noche: comida chatarra y algo de licor. Después de hacer las pequeñas compras me dirigí a mi casa, me preparé algo ligero para comer y después de limpiar un poco decidí tomar una ducha antes de que las chicas llegaran.

Mientras mi mente se mantenía ocupada con cualquier actividad, dejaba de pensar por unos instantes en Edward, pero momentos como ahora en la ducha, en lugar de mi mente desconectarse de todo para relajarse, ella decidía que lo mejor era pensar en Edward y en cuanto deseaba verlo otra vez. Definitivamente me haría muy bien reunirme con mis amigas, eso lograría mantener mi mente ocupada y evitaría que me convierta en una de esas mujeres obsesionadas por alguien.

Me extrañó que al salir de la ducha tenía una llamada perdida en mi celular de un número desconocido, pensé en devolver la llamada para ver de quien se trataba pero si había una sola llamada y no habían intentado comunicarse conmigo otra vez, es por que quizás simplemente se habían equivocado.

No tuve tiempo de seguir pensando en esa llamada por que el timbre de la casa sonó así que rápidamente fui hasta la puerta y al abrirla, como esperaba, se encontraban Alice y Rose sonriéndome ampliamente.

-"¿Y sus autos?"- les pregunté al notar que no había ningún auto estacionado frente a mi casa.

-"Oh, mi Jazz nos trajo, quería pasar más tiempo conmigo"- Alice respondió a mi pregunta soñadoramente y noté como Rose rodaba los ojos.

-"Viajar con este par en el mismo auto es una tortura Bells"- Rose bufó mientras entraba a la casa, no pude evitar soltar una risita pues sabía perfectamente lo acaramelados que podían llegar a ser ese par.

-"Tú y Em tampoco son muy discretos"- defendí a Allie pues Rose y Emmett no eran precisamente la pareja más discreta que existía; ambas rieron por mi comentario y no pude evitar sonreír abiertamente, definitivamente me hacía falta pasar tiempo con mis amigas.

Un par de horas después la sala de estar estaba totalmente llena de comida chatarra, íbamos por nuestra tercera copa de vino mientras Rose nos contaba anécdotas de su nuevo empleo, hace un mes empezó a trabajar en un despacho de arquitectos y ya tenía cientos de historias que contar para hacernos reír –sobre todo historias que incluían ilusos intentando conquistar a Rose y luego huyendo asustados cuando conocía a Em-.

Nuestras reuniones siempre eran así, transcurrían entre risas, algunas copas, atiborrándonos de comida chatarra y con nada más que nuestros pijamas… El maquillaje y los trajes los dejábamos cuando teníamos salidas nocturnas.

Mientras nos contábamos lo que había sucedido en los últimos días en nuestras vidas consideré decirles lo que había hecho con Edward, después de todo eran mis mejores amigas, pero la verdad es que no me sentía preparada para hablar de ello ni de soportar el interrogatorio posterior… Lo mejor sería esperar un tiempo a que esto que estaba sintiendo por él desapareciera o al menos disminuyera para poder hablar con ellas al respecto.

Las tres reíamos por alguna tontería que dijo Alice cuando el timbre sonó, las tres fruncimos el ceño pues normalmente el único que nos interrumpía era el repartidor de pizza, pero en esta ocasión no pedimos nada para comer así que no sabíamos quien podría ser.

-"Si es alguno de sus novios los echaré a patadas"- bromee recordando que una vez ellos tuvieron la brillante idea de interrumpirnos en una noche de chicas y los bombardeamos con cheetos y caramelos hasta que se marcharon.

Las chicas se quedaron en la sala y yo me levanté para abrir la puerta preparada para echar a los chicos si nos venían a molestar, pero definitivamente no estaba preparada para encontrarme con la persona que estaba ahí parada frente a mí.

-"Edward"- susurré incrédula de verlo allí. Él me recorrió con la mirada y sentí como mi cuerpo se erizó sólo por eso.

-"¿Podemos hablar?"- suplicó –"Te llamé temprano pero no respondiste y en serio tengo que hablar contigo"- Me sorprendió saber que fue él quien me había llamado y sin poderlo evitar sentí mi corazón acelerarse pero este no era el momento para hablar.

-"Edward no…"- quería advertirle que las chicas estaban en la sala pero él colocó una mano sobre mi boca silenciándome de inmediato.

-"No, esta vez seré yo el que hable Bella… hace una semana hablaste por mí y no podías estar más equivocada"- Fruncí el ceño al escucharlo ¿a qué se refería?. Edward me veía directamente a los ojos y los míos no podían evitar fundirse en los suyos. –"Lo que pasó entre nosotros lo estaba deseando desde tu último cumpleaños, sé que no lo recuerdas pero ese día cuando llegué al bar además de decirme guapo, me besaste"- Abrí los ojos sorprendida y avergonzada por esa confesión, sentí el rubor subir a mis mejillas pero Edward sólo me sonrió tiernamente –"Fue un simple roce de labios Bella, pero ese día despertaste muchos sentimientos en mí, sentimientos que ni siquiera sabía que existían"- para este punto Edward había movido su mano de mi boca y me acariciaba el rostro con delicadeza. Yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era simplemente increíble.

-"Pasé todo este año deseando poder pasar más tiempo junto a ti y volver a probar tus labios"- Y ahora que lo decía, haciendo memoria es cierto que en éste último año vi a Edward mucho más seguido que años anteriores sólo que nunca le había dado importancia a ese hecho. –"Lo que pasó entre nosotros si significó algo para mí Bella… Fue simplemente magnífico, yo si quiero llenarte de flores y chocolates todos los días… Yo si quiero ser algo más que el hermano de tu mejor amiga"- contuve un jadeo al escucharlo. Mis ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas al escucharlo, siempre me caractericé por saber leer a las personas, y en sus ojos no había más que verdad… Y yo no podía estar más feliz por ello.

-"¿Ahora si me dejarás hablar?"- le sonreí tiernamente también acariciando su rostro, él cerro los ojos por un segundo disfrutando de mi caricia y asintió. –"Hasta hace una semana sólo eras el guapo hermano mayor de Alice… Pero ese día algo cambió, cuando salí de tu habitación sentí un vacío inexplicable"- Edward me veía expectante mientras yo organizaba mis ideas. –"No has salido de mis pensamientos en toda esta semana Edward, me di cuenta que siempre tuve sentimientos hacia ti pero no había querido admitirlo nunca"- su cercanía me estaba afectando pero necesitaba decirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo. –"Y ahora..."- No pude finalizar pues Edward me estaba acariciando los labios y así nadie en su sano juicio podría concentrarse.

-"¿Y ahora qué?"- susurró observando mis labios fijamente.

-"Y ahora sólo puedo pensar en cuanto deseo que me beses otra vez"- apenas terminé de hablar, Edward estrelló sus labios sobre los míos y como la vez anterior millones de chispas saltaron entre ambos. Nuestros labios se fundieron desesperados reconociéndose inmediatamente, llevé mis manos a su cabello y él estrechó mi cintura en sus manos para acercarme aún más a él.

-"Te quiero Bella"- susurró mordiendo levemente mi labio inferior llevándome al cielo tan sólo con esas tres palabras.

-"Yo también te quiero Edward"- ambos nos miramos sonriendo, volvimos a rozar nuestros labios pero un jadeo nos hizo separar, al girarme noté que las chicas estaban detrás de nosotros viéndonos con los ojos como platos.

-"Allie"- susurré, no quería que se enterara de esta manera, Edward estaba en silencio pero sentí que tomaba mi mano y le dio un apretón para demostrarme que estaba ahí conmigo. Alice observó nuestro pequeño intercambio y como siempre lo hacía, me sorprendió enormemente su reacción.

-"¡Sabía que algún día terminarían juntos!"- chilló emocionada dando pequeños saltos, Rose y yo la veíamos confundidas pero Edward soltó una carcajada, supongo que él estaba más acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones extrañas de su hermana. –"Ahora tú Edward Cullen, te marcharás a casa en este mismo instante si no quieres ser bombardeado con cheetos y caramelos, y tú Swan, a la sala por que nos tienes que contar todo lo que sucedió aquí"- Alice ordenó cuando se calmó y sin dejar la menor oportunidad de desobedecerla.

Lo menos que quería en este momento era alejarme de Edward, pero le debía esto a Alice. Me giré hacia Edward y sin decirle ni una palabra supe que me entendía, él se inclinó hacia mí para besarme por última vez y aunque moría de ganas de profundizar ese beso, un carraspeo por parte de Alice lo impidió.

-"Mañana pasaré por ti"- susurró y yo asentí de acuerdo.

-"Me parece perfecto… Te quiero"- lo besé rápidamente por última vez logrando que él sonriera ampliamente.

-"Yo también te quiero"- simplemente podía escuchar esa frase miles de veces sin cansarme.

-"Oh ustedes dos tórtolos terminen de separarse"- Conociendo a Alice sabía que ya estaba desesperada por escuchar mi historia, ambos nos dimos una última sonrisa, observe como Edward se marchó, al girarme Alice vino hacia mí para darme un fuerte abrazo y luego arrastrarme hasta la sala… Sabía que el interrogatorio de tercer grado que me esperaba no terminaría pronto pero ya me encontraba deseando que llegue el día de mañana lo más pronto posible.

* * *

**Y bien... ¿Qué les pareció? Si les gustó o si por el contrario, la odiaron y quieren caerme a tomatazos, pueden hacerlo en un Review! jaja!**

**Nos leemos en una próxima historia y espero no tardar tantos meses en aparecer de nuevo! :D**

**Un abrazo para todas!**

** !**


End file.
